Ellie Wakahisa
Character Profile 'Basic Information ' Name: 'Heleanor Wakahisa '''Nickname: '"Ellie" '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''15 '''Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral '''Nationality: '''Japanese-American '''Voice Actress (Japanese): be determined... Voice Actress (English): 'be determined... 'Digital World Information Alias: None yet. D-Ban: '''White with black buttons. '''Evolution Method: '''Crest (Digidestined/Chosen Child) '''Digimental: None. Crest: FNone. Spirit Element: None. Deck Type: Support for Digimon; Offensive & Defensive combos. Weapon(s): None (yet). DEP: Larkoush: 1.05 Bits: $5,100 'Physical and Personality Information' Clothing Style: 'Ellie has a closet full of costumes, dresses, skirts, and colorful shirts. Her entire wardrobe resembles that of a child's with a lot of outfits for her "games" and pretend fantasies. '''Accessories: ' In spite of her various clothes, Ellie does not have much in the way of accessories. The most common accessories she wears is her hair ties. 'Equipment: ' Ellie carries a backpack around which holds a number of her survival accessories. A flashlight, compass, emergency food, a Swiss army knife, extra batteries (for the flashlight), matches, flint stones, camping oil, and a half-empty Medic Kit (empty because of how many times she's used it and never refilled it). 'Personality: ' Ellie is the flip-side of a Geminii that is childish in every aspect. She looks young and has the qualities of an innocent, pure-of-heart person yet she does not possess the naivety and gullible traits of one. She understands that people like to take advantage of a person's good nature, especially one so young, and she is well-prepared for it. Heleanor took her parents' fairy tales and stories to heart, not because they were about princesses that fell in love, but she picked up on the lessons & morals and paid attention to all of the wicked step-mothers that tried to hurt the princesses. Ellie plays a lot of games. Too many, in the opinion of her grandfather. She is obedient and well-mannered, but she doesn't take anything seriously. Life is nothing more than a game to her; at least she enjoys every minute of it. "Pretend" is her favorite game and that is exactly how she manages to get through her grandfathers' harsh training conditions: Ellie rises to the challenge and applies her imagination to her obstacle course. In her mind, she is not the damsel-in-distress that needs a prince; she is the princess that rescues the prince-in-distress! This imaginative girl is well aware of her "cute" appearance and uses the innocent charm to captivate the hearts of those around her. Occasionally, when asking for favors, she will use her looks to her advantage and usually she gets what she wants in one way or another. This is one trick of manipulation she learned around the age of eight and once she understood that her adorable looks gave her an advantage to giving her what she wanted, Ellie decided to employ them--but only occasionally. She is extremely friendly, witty, and has a love of the unusual. An odd trait about her is that she falls into a military "at ease" stance when she is relaxed and, frequently, she narrates her actions during some of her "games". There is, of course, a down side to Ellie: when life doesn't go her way and she is expected to act seriously, she can be a horrible child. Even at age 15, Ellie is not above the antics of crying, pouting, and even throwing wild temper tantrums to try and get her way. Her grandfather has put a stop to these antics every time, but her parents have always been unable to deal with them. 'Hobbies: '''Playing "Pretend", training, shopping, and collecting novelty items & dolls. '''Favorites: '''Pink (Color), Spicy (Food Type), P.E. and Art (Classes), Lady Gaga(Pop), Gymnastics (Sport) 'Background and History Information Birthplace: Nara, Japan Birthday: June 3rd Current Residence: San Francisco, California, USA. Family Members: Hunter Quinlynn Father, Chiyeko Wakahisa Mother, Keiji Wakahisa brother, and Chester Quinlynn Grandfather. School: Prisidio Middle School Friends: Katie Anderson, Lorrie Bell History: Once upon a time, there was a young man named Hunter whose family moved around in America every two to five years. He was an army brat and was forced to live a lonely life. One day, his dad was shipped off to Japan on duty while he and his mother were stuck in San Francisco, California. As usual, his mother made the best of it and he was expected to do the same. For years, Hunter worked hard at school and buried himself in his textbooks, emmersed himself in sports, and became an exemplary student that earned a good scholarship. His father returned in time to see the boy off to college and while he was there, he met a very intelligent woman named Chiyeko. She was of Japanese origins and her family had sent her away on a student exchange program. They were engaged to be married after graduation, but his father (a racist against Japanese) would not hear of such a thing. He blackmailed his son into joining the armed forces where he would be shipped off well away from Chiyeko. The clever couple married in secret before he was sent off to the military. Chiyeko was pregnant when he left and by the time he received his orders to move to a new base, she had saved up enough money to travel with him. During his training period Hunter had worked extremely hard in order to impress his superiors. They, too, marked him as exemplary and had no problems granting his request to move to a base in Japan. His father was stunned when he discovered that Hunter had taken Chiyeko with him to live their life in a place that his father had come to loathe. He would not be visiting and refused to see his only grandchild when she was born. Heleanor was named after the Greek woman Helen of Troy because Chiyeko and Hunter found that their own life fit that of Helen's and Paris's including a war that struck Japan not long after their arrival. Hunter went to defend the province and returned some months later from an injury he received during battle. He acquired an honorable release and the family, with the help of Chiyeko's uncle, safely escaped the clutches of war to San Francisco. Heleanor got a baby brother a few years after that. He was named Keiji after Chiyeko's helpful uncle and everything seemed to go swimmingly...until the day that Hunter's father showed up on his doorstep. Hunter's mother had died and his father was steadily going mad without her. Hunter moved his family in to the family estate with his father where they all learned to cope with one another. Chiyeko stayed at home with the children and Hunter's dad while Hunter went to work for a construction company. Hunter's dad trained Heleanor in combat and survival at home while she went to school during the day. Only recently did she move to middle school and her combat skills have only been improving. Digimon Partners 'Digimon Evolution Lines' Larkoush Mokumon//PetitMeramon//PicoDevimon//''Devimon''//''SkullSatamon''//''Demon''//''Demon Super Ultimate'' (Matrix Evolution) * Digimon with Italic Names have not yet been obtained. 'DEP' Larkoush: '1.05 Social Network 'Acquaintances None yet. 'Friends' None yet. 'Enemies' None yet. 'Love Interests' None yet. Threads and Links 'Important IC Threads' None yet. 'Links' Ellie's Profile Ellie//Mei Plot Page Category:Light Tamers